The present invention relates to the field of computers, and particularly to computers that receive electronic messages. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to selectively filtering content clarification of content.
Text content is often confusing to a reader. That is, because of cultural or subject-matter vernacular, or even because of poor writing, a passage may not make sense to the reader. For example, the phrase “The etiology of this phenomenon is obscure” is hard to understand. That is, even if the reader knows the definitions of “etiology”, “phenomenon”, and “obscure”, the phrase itself is unclear. Does the phrase mean “We don't know what is happening” based on not knowing what the phenomenon is, or does it mean “We don't know what is causing the event” based on not knowing what the cause is?
The present invention presents one or more technology-based solutions to this problem, in a manner that reduces the workload of a user's computer (thus improving the functionality of that computer), as it reduces network bandwidth consumption between the user's computer and a server (thus improving the functionality of that network).